The Shinobi and the Warrior Girl
by Kyuubi16
Summary: You'll have to have read the Dragonball Multiverse comic to understand the story. Set in Universe 9 and an offshot of my Naruto of DBM 9 story. Naruto and Videl is training. During the former's attempt to train the latter he let it slips that he think she's cute. This of course leads to a change in their dynamic.


The Shinobi and the Warrior Girl

0

Naruto x Videl

0

Inspired by Dragonball Multiverse. I actually plan on redoing my Universe 9 fic. Consider this a missing scene fic and it will be expanded upon in the main fic. This takes place in the same universe of my fic where Naruto ends up in DBM Universe 9. In other words, no Goku being the hero and the human characters had to defend for themselves.

0

Story Start

0

In the middle of an unnamed field were two people. One was a young man with short, spiky blond hair. Despite its unusual sun-kissed sheen, it went well with his cerulean blue eyes and slight tan. He was dressed in an orange training Ki and sandals.

The other was a short young woman with raven hair and Columbia blue eyes. "Videl-san! You have to calm down and relax." he said as the raven haired woman was currently trying to levitate off the ground. Despite her small stature of about five feet she was much stronger than she looked. "You have to stop trying so hard and relax." He informed her.

"I know! Will you stop yelling at me!" she angrily snapped.

A sigh escaped the blonde's lips. "Ok. Let's just take a break for today. We'll resume our training tomorrow." There was no point continuing now.

A sigh escaped Videl's mouth. "Alright, I'll come back tomorrow then."

Naruto then remembered something. "Oh, Videl?" he called out to her before she could pull out her capsule.

"Yes Naruto-sensei?" she asked. To her annoyance the blond insisted that she called him sensei whenever he trained her. Being the ultra-cool shinobi sensei that he was, it was only the proper way to address him he insisted.

Naruto paused, wondering how to phrase this without offending the young woman. "I was thinking about your hair." He simply remarked.

"Huh?" Videl responded and blinked. She was used to questions or comments about fighting, but people never really talked about her appearance.

"Yeah, it'll be better if you were to wear your hair short. I mean, it would not only be practical, but I think you would look good in it." He quickly added to pacify her.

Videl just stood there, slowly taking in what Naruto told her about her hair. She couldn't help but to look at her pigtails. A blush started to form on her cheeks. 'He thinks I would look good with short hair?' she thought.

Naruto, on the other hand was wondering if Videl was red from embarrassment or anger. She was uncharacteristically quiet. The only reason he wasn't nervous was because if push came to shove, he could easily fly out of Videl's reach.

"So you mean you like short hair…on girls Naruto-sensei?" she asked with a bashful look on her face.

Despite his general cluelessness of romance in his early life, his second life on Earth allowed him to pick up a few things. If he answered wrongly he would be insulting her, on the other hand, he didn't want to lie to her either. "I…I've always sort of favored girls with long hair, but I have nothing against short hair. I honestly think short hair would look good on you, ya know. I mean you don't have to change it. I mean you probably like your long hair and I…" Naruto at that point began rambling.

"Right, right, I get it." She simply remarked, turning away to hide the amused look on her face. Flinging the activated capsule a jet copter appeared. "See you tomorrow!" she yelled out to him. Considering how they didn't make progress, she seemed…happy almost.

Sure enough the next few days continued without much incident. Though Videl was only making a few feet off the ground. Having gone through with Naruto's suggestion, she couldn't help but admit her new style didn't look so bad. Unfortunately, ever since the comment she kept wondering what said sensei personally thought about her and it was proving distracting.

Said blond was using the Kaoiken in a power of twenties level. He was breathing heavily and glazed with sweat. She must have been lost in her observations as he appeared next to her in an instant. Videl couldn't help but let out an awkward cry, startled by the blonde's speed. "You okay? You seem lost in thought."

"You're an enigma you know. Just who are you?"

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, what do you mean?" he asked with his eyebrows raised, looking surprised.

"Well," she begins slowly, feeling strangely light-headed. "Apart from your taste for orange, ravenous appetite, and schizophrenic attitude it's hard to get a read on you."

"I'm just a private sort of a guy. Some things like my past are difficult to talk about." He answered. "I'll tell you what. If you can land one hit on me. I'll answer any question you have for me. No restrictions."

"Any question? No matter what and I won't even use my arms. Think you can land a hit in five minutes."

"Now you're just getting cocky sensei."

"Oh," Naruto replied to the comment. "Doesn't sound like I'm the only one getting cocky. Come at me with everything you have." The blond said as Videl charged him. Sure enough, despite her best efforts Naruto easily dodged every attack she launched. Naruto made a mental note to suggest a change of gear to Videl as shorts weren't practical for combat. By the time the five minutes was over Videl could hardly stand. She was so intent on winning she hardly saved energy for the rest of the day.

"Wha… what are you…?" she tiredly stammered as he scooped her up in his arms.

"You're about to pass out. You really don't want to sleep on the ground, especially with the kind of wild life in this area. We need to get you home."

"Too tired…" she murmured as her eyes threaten to close. The sense of weightlessness and safety, was this how flying felt? Videl couldn't help but wonder. A strange new emotion swelled in her, and it continued to grow when the two spent time together.

"You know, you're kind of cute when you're not yelling or threatening to beat me." He said, earning a reaction as Videl opened her eyes.

"When I recover, you're so going to pay for that comment."

"Oh? And how do you suppose you're going to do that?" he continued to tease her. He wasn't sure when or how their faces had gotten so close. Their noses were practically touching. Then again, it wasn't like he was oblivious to how attractive Videl was.

"I have my ways. There's nothing you're going to be able to do that will catch me off guard. I've been studying all your moves."

"Oh? And what about this?" he didn't know what spurred him on. Maybe it was the exhaustion from the training or his mischievous, stubborn side refusing to admit defeat in any capacity. Regardless of the answer Naruto found himself going to claim Videl's lips.

Realizing what was about to happen, Videl didn't fight it. She closed her eyes and merely enjoyed the sensation of Naruto's lips as their lips connected. This was rather spontaneous, even for Naruto. They both held there, enjoying the new sensation.

After a long while, the kiss finally broke, both heavily blushing and slightly out of breath. "How's that for knowing all my moves?"

"Don't be so cheeky. You realize this makes you a dirty oji-san right?" she asked, taking a jab at his age.

"More like you a grave robber and if you have enough energy to trade jabs you can walk." He said, setting her down, but allowing her to lean against him.

"Naruto-kun," she said, stunning the blond at the sudden change to a more affectionate suffix. "What am I to you? And I just your student or is this something more between us?"

A smile formed on Naruto's face as he chuckled under his breath. Leave it to Videl to be so direct. "To be honest, I don't know Videl-san, I'm trying to figure it out myself."

"No san, alright Naruto-kun. You should refer to me as such, since you stole my first kiss and all." Leave it to her crazy sensei to bring out the girly side of her or as close as girly one would consider for Videl Satan.

"Hey, you didn't tell me to stop or anything. If anything, it was you who seduced me!" he accused as Videl's mouth dropped open in disbelief. "Sensuous young woman, an oji-san like me had no chance against the fast ways of your generation." At the end of the statement Naruto found himself jabbed in the ribs. He jumped away as Videl attempted to continue her assault.

"I'll show you fast." She said as she chased after him.

"You'll have to catch me." The blond teased as he took to the air.

"Get back here!" without even thinking Videl leaped at him, trying to tackle the blond before he could escape, but found herself shooting through the air. Naruto, who was stunned by the suddenly airborne Videl found himself tackled by the small body. Though, he retained enough sense of mind to stop them both from falling onto the ground. Upon realizing what happened Naruto began laughing uproariously to Videl's confusion.

"W-What's so funny?"

"You're flying." He said as he floated away, but taking a hold of Videl's wrist. Stunned at the realization Videl looked down and realized she was indeed flying. She couldn't find the words to describe how it felt. "This is pretty amazing huh? You just needed to get your mind off the inability to fly. Apparently trying to kill me was just the trigger you needed. Just as I planned it of course."

"Oh shut up," she playfully remarked, swatting his arm. "We both know this is a happy accident." She remarked as she suddenly began to drop. It was obvious she would still need some training in order to be able to maintain the flight.

In mere seconds Naruto had caught her in his arms. She couldn't help but flush as he hugged her snugly against his form. "Was the other thing a happy accident too?"

A coy smirk formed on Videl's face. "An acceptable, mutually beneficial occurrence."

"In that case, let's get…mutual?" he tried.

A sigh escaped Videl's lips. "Just shut up and kiss me." She commanded as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and pulled him down for a passionate kiss. Suffice to say the training sessions were going to be interesting from now on.

000

Chapter end

000

I've been meaning to write this story and some others for quite some time. I really need to clear my Flashdrive of these save of story concepts. And yes I have a lemon for this pairing set up. Maybe two or three. Everyone usually does Android 18. But seeing as I am Kyuubi16, I have to go with some other choices. Hope you all enjoyed this. I might go back and rewrite this to add some additional stuff in the future.


End file.
